Koizumi Teases
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Even after six year of relationship, Koizumi knows how to tease him.


Koizumi Teases – by preety-lady-serenity

Disclaimer: The protagonists of Lovely Complex do not belong to me but to Aya Nakahara. We all thank her for this.

* * *

Atsushi Otani drove to his girlfriend's studio that was a few miles from the city centre. They would celebrate two important events that evening. One was Koizumi's birthday and the other would be their sixth-year anniversary.

Six years changed a person. Not much, but they did. He did not get any taller, but had graduated university and had become a sport's instructor. And as Koizumi teased; people did not know who the teacher was and who the kid.

Koizumi's eccentric personality appeared to be very useful during her college years. Whereas as a High School student her grades were average to poor, she had created some great clothing combinations and designs that were noticed a lot in her field of work. Last year she even convinced Mimi, of all people, to help her promote two of her designs. And Atsushi Otani knew a thing for certain. Mimi was a crazily demented woman, but she knew a good stylish design and when to promote it.

The designs worked pretty well. A store-line even offered to patronize Koizumi's ideas and her two designs, with the bunnies-biting label, were massively produced.

Now Risa owned a very small studio, she had bought with her first profits. She would work there when there were no scheduled photo-shoots she had t attend.

That day, she had barricaded herself in there, preparing some new designs she had been working for months. He stopped his car outside the old multi-storey building and got into the elevator. The elevator shook and squeaked its old age. He feared that one day, Koizumi would get trapped in this old elevator and no one would find out.

He sighed in relief as he stepped out of it and got his key out of his pant's pockets. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Koizumi-"

His word halted with the image his eyes met. Koizumi stood up in front of a full-length mirror wearing a very short dress. It was green, puffy-sleeved, with a pleated skirt that stopped half-way to her knees. She wore a pair of high-heel sandals on her feet and her log reddish hair were caught in pigtails with two identical green bows.

"Otani-sensei," she said casually turning around.

"What are you doing?" he asked feeling his cheeks burning hot.

"I'm trying this on. Mimi did not come to try it because she had a photo-shoot. I really wanted to see how it fits. Do you like it? I made it?"

"Koizumi!" he said with a snap, "Are you trying to transform young girls to delinquents?"

"What do you mean by delinquents, old man?"

"Hey I'm not an old man and this skirt is obviously too short to be acceptable!"

"It is not!" Risa Koizumi disagreed hotly, "Not unless you are a pervert."

"What do you imply by that?"

"What your face suggests," she teased him. "In fact, I'm going to prove you there is nothing wrong with this dress by wearing it tonight."

""WHAT? No way Koizumi! What will people think if they see us together and you are dressed like that?"

"They'll think I am taking my little brother for a walk."

"I Am Going To Kill You Koizumi!"

"I am teasing, I am teasing," she said laughing at his outburst, "I'm going to change since you insist."

She leaned down to unbuckle her sandals. Otani turned deep red as he caught a peep of her undergarments.

"Koizumi," he said and reflexively grasped the back of her skirt and pulled it down.

"Otani-sensei," she said with a provocative innocence as she turned around, "It's not as if you have never seen them before."

"Koizumi," he sighed in frustration, "If we miss our restaurant reservation, it's going to be all your fault."

That said he grasped her possessively and kissed her on the mouth. She let out a squeal of delight, before she lost her balance and they both landed kissing on the floor.

* * *

I had the great need to write this after listening to BON BON by Hey! Say! 7 (for anyone that does not know Bon Bon is the second ending theme of the anime).

I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
